


Party

by wolfqueen1015



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/F, F/M, HEA, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, Spin the Bottle, adult, basically fluff, completely self-indulgent not gonna lie, please forgive me for being terrible at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfqueen1015/pseuds/wolfqueen1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I swore I'd actually post some of the pile of fanfics I'm sitting on and I better get to posting before I chicken out O.o So, basically, I am a really self-indulgent fic writer and disclaimer, folks, I can't stand Finn, Bellarke is kind of my OTP, and I love these characters so so much. I like playing around with them and putting them in all kinds of situations. </p><p>So, this fic is just a oneshot modern AU piece in which roommates, Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia attend a party at Raven's place. FYI, I messed around with the ages in this fic as it suited me so here's this for you to know</p><p>Ages:<br/>Clarke – 21. Bellamy – 23. Octavia – 16. Raven – 17. Finn – 20. Jasper – 18. Monty – 18. Atom – 17. Miller – 19. Murphy – 18. Monroe – 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bellamy Ships Merthur

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my wonderfully patient beta, OswinStilinski for proofing things before I post them lol

        “Seriously, Octavia? Why would I want to supervise your party?” Bellamy crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the counter. Clarke was sitting facing the back of the couch, watching the exchange between her two best friends with amusement.

        “Becauuuussseee,” Octavia groaned, “You love me. You know you’re going to do it eventually so you might as well just agree now.” Clarke noted the brown haired teen looked self-assured as she said this, which of course she was. It was definitely a Blake family trait, overconfidence. She spun and left the small kitchen adjoining the living room carrying her tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream, all but prancing, as if she had already won the battle. Glancing over at Bellamy, who looked resigned to his fate, Clarke realized O was right, there was no way he’d deny her this. He never denied her anything. Except having boys over at their apartment unless he or Clarke were home to oversee. Much to O’s constant exasperation.

        “Besides, Clarke will be there. And you hang out with Miller on your own time already. Jasper and Monty aren’t allowed to come if you aren’t there.” Octavia switched the TV over to _Merlin_ , which was one of hers and Clarke’s favorite shows. It drove Bellamy nuts and he inevitably ended up sitting between them on the couch explaining everything about it that was contrary to accepted Arthurian legend.

        Bellamy’s eyes flickered over to her and their gazes locked. Before she could start blushing, as she often did when they stared at each other for too long, she spun away from him and faced the TV. Clarke heard Bell chuckle as he walked over to join them on the couch. He took his customary seat between them and groaned immediately as the familiar intonation began “ _In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of a Great Kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy, his name; Merlin_.”

        Clarke had, for the first episode, tried in vain to lean away from Bell. It wasn’t a long couch and there was no space between her leg and his. He reclined next to her, watching the show quietly for once rather than ranting. Clarke was uncomfortably aware of how close he was. He must have noticed because after a while he leaned forward to whisper into her ear, “Just come here, princess, you look so stiff it’s making me hurt for you.”

        She considered very briefly declining but when he lifted his arm for her to tuck into his side, Clarke didn’t hesitate. He looked far too comfy to deny and she knew from personal experience, Bellamy Blake made an excellent pillow. Laying her head on his shoulder, she began to relax instantly. He wrapped his arm around her and she laid herself over his chest. Other than a quick glance, O didn’t pay them any mind, she was used to them behaving like this. For Bell, it didn’t mean anything, they were just _really_ good friends. Best friends. Clarke just had to keep reminding herself of that, like she had been for the last eight years. She was pathetic.

 

 

        Bellamy Blake was pitiful, just pitiful. He’d thought he’d been having trouble concentrating before, focused as he was on Clarke’s rigidly uncomfortable, shifting form. But having her nestled against him like this was far more distracting. It wasn’t just the pleasant sensation of a woman’s body against his, it was the fact that it was Clarke and she always felt right to him. Holding her always made him feel like it was meant to be. And if that wasn’t the most pathetic thing, he’d never admit out loud.

        As the episodes turned into a blur of condescending dragons, Uther being a douchebag and Arthur falling ten thousand damn times for the lying damsel in distress bit, Bellamy felt an overwhelming sense of peace at having his sister with him and having his…Clarke… in his arms, just spending the day together. Despite sharing an apartment, between school and work schedules the three of them didn’t always have a lot of time to just hang out. 

        Bellamy pressed his lips close to Clarke’s ear asking, “So do Merlin and Arthur ever get together because I’m pretty sure he has more chemistry with his man servant than his future wife there.” She snickered against his neck, trying to muffle the sound for O’s sake. His sister had migrated to the floor with a blanket where she had fallen asleep and was now snoring delicately. It occurred to Bell that there was plenty of space now for him and Clarke to separate but he wasn’t about to point that out.

        “Well, well, you’re a Merthur shipper, huh, Blake?” she teased. He scowled at her which only broadened her smile.

        “Unlike you dorks, I do not _ship_.”

        Her blue eyes widened at that and she pinched his side. “You liar,” Clarke accused with an extra pinch for emphasis. “What do you call your obsession with Pete and Myka getting together in Warehouse 13 then?”

        “Alright, one ship,” Bellamy admitted begrudgingly.

        “Gimli and Legolas’s epic bromance.”

        Bellamy groaned. What was he thinking picking this fight with someone who had watched basically every one of his favorite movies and tv shows with him over the past decade? “Ok, so that’s two.”

        Clarke was leaning up from his shoulder at this point and looking him dead in the face. Their lips were so close together that Bellamy was having a hard time focusing on the conversation. With a playful smirk she said, “There’s also Ben Gates and his Saxon-y German bombshell in the National Treasure series, you nerd.”

       

        Clarke startled giggling again when he resentfully pinched her in retribution. Bellamy Blake was a shipper and he just had to accept that.

        From the floor below them Octavia grumbled unhappily as she started to get up and gather her blanket. “Clarkey, I am starting to worry at how well you know my brother. And the way you two fight, you’re practically married. You two start working on your wedding plans, I’m going to my bedroom, where it’s _quiet_.” And with that she stalked off to her room and promptly collapsed on her bed without even closing the door.

        “That’s unfair,” Clarke defended herself, “You know me just as weirdly well as I know you.” When she turned to look at him, he had the strangest expression on his face; and was watching her intently. “What?”

        He paused for a second, then said, “Nothing, princess.” He gently removed himself from her, leaving Clarke feeling suddenly bereft.

“You want to watch a movie?” Bellamy asked. She nodded.  

If he sensed her awkwardness, Bellamy didn’t show it. Instead he just went to the DVD shelves and pulled out National Treasure, which made a small smile appear on her face.

        Clarke had expected him to then take a seat on the opposite side of the couch since there was now plenty of room but instead he hauled her to her feet. Before she could ask what he was doing, Bellamy had laid down along the full length of the couch and then he pulled her down and arranged her in front of him, lying with her back to his front. Fleetingly she noted that their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. He wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his chin in the crook of her neck. She sighed softly and let herself relax against him. On the one hand, being this at ease with him, her best friend in the entire world, meant everything to her but at the same time, there was the part of her that ached for it to mean something more.


	2. We Can't Stop, We Won't Stop

 

        That weekend, Bellamy made one last plea with Octavia to free him from his obligation to chaperone this party she and her friend Raven Reyes were throwing. Since Raven was an emancipated 17 year old who lived on her own, Jasper and Monty’s parents had insisted some kind of adults be present and Bellamy and Clarke had apparently satisfied that requirement. Bellamy imagined that had more to do with his being a legal guardian and Clarke’s reputation as a mother hen. Something about them said “we’re responsible.” Of course, it may have also been Jasper’s penchant for calling them “mom and dad”.

        Octavia wasn’t hearing any of it and insisted he couldn’t be so cruel as to leave Clarke all alone to keep them out of trouble. And once Clarke had mentioned that she had no desire to be stuck at a party with her asshole ex Finn Collins without backup, Bellamy had instantly stopped trying to get out of it. In fact, he had every intention of becoming her shadow if Finn was going to be around and he said as much to her. Her “menacing shadow with fists” specifically. She smiled, bumping her shoulder into his. “Thanks, Bell.” Then she went off to change for the party.

        Bellamy hated Finn more than even the best friend of the girl he fucked over should. He hated Finn like the guy who loved Clarke would. The bastard had fucked up bad enough by cheating on his girlfriend, Raven, with Clarke and turning her into the other woman. Even after both girls had discovered his game and dumped his ass only to become good friends, the asshole kept after Clarke, insisting that he loved her and wanted her back. He’d been doing that shit for the past eight months and Bellamy knew how antsy she got at the thought of being alone with Finn since Raven had decided to stay friends with him. He was, after all, the only family she had.

        Octavia flounced into the living room wearing a pale blue mini dress and leggings with strappy sandals and her long brown hair pinned up in a high pony tail. It amazed him how much she’d grown over the past few years. She was 16 and at some point she’d turned from the little girl he read stories of Roman Emperors to at night to the to the beautiful young woman standing in front of him now, double checking her makeup in a small compact before sliding it into her purse. The messenger bag caught his eye. It was hand painted with a recreated Botticelli, of Aphrodite rising from the sea foam. He recognized Clarke’s signature nature-centric detailing in the artwork. The ocean, the shell, the sky, the animal and plant life were all vivid and elaborate for such a relatively small canvas. Not to mention a testament to her skill.

        As if on cue, Clarke appeared from her bedroom and his breath stilled in his lungs; his heart paused in his chest. She was more beautiful than the Aphrodite she had painstakingly rendered for his sister. Her long blonde hair was braided at the sides and pulled back to form a natural circlet; the rest of her hair was left to hang loose down her back. She was wearing a blood red halter top and dark skinny jeans tucked into a pair of black ankle boots. She looked fucking hot.

 

        Clarke couldn’t breathe as she caught Bellamy staring at her. She might be mistaken but she could have sworn she recognized the look in his eyes as lust. A very potent lust. In her imaginings anyway. By the time she walked up to him, Octavia was already out the door and heading downstairs to the car. Clarke stopped in front of him and he suddenly seemed to return to himself.

        “You look great, princess,” was all he said before grabbing his keys off the counter and heading toward the door. She followed.

        They arrived at Raven’s place, a converted mechanic’s shop she’d inherited from an uncle, just after 6 p.m. Octavia instantly ran off to join Jasper and Monty who were setting up the punch bowl, which Clarke suspected had already been laced with some of their infamous moonshine. She glanced around looking for Finn in the interest of getting as far away from him as possible. True to his word, Bell stuck right behind her as she headed over to the couch. When she dropped down on it, he placed himself beside her.

        Miley Cyrus was playing on the stereo system. As far as she could tell everyone had arrived so far except Finn, who honestly, she hoped wouldn’t show. Miller was making his way over to Monty. Monroe, Atom and Murphy were parked by the food table, piling their plates high. Octavia, Raven and Jasper were dancing in the middle of the floor.

        “Good thing you came, Blake, or I’d be the oldest person here.” Bellamy gave a short laugh, laying his arm on the back of the couch behind her.

        “Well, if we’re talking on the inside, pretty sure you _are_ the oldest person here, princess.” She hit him with the back of her hand lightly in the chest. Although, he had a point, she mused. She was a homebody when she wasn’t working or at school. Actually, she spent all her free time with Bellamy. Like he ever went anywhere either!

        “The pot calling the kettle black, Bell. We’re both elderly.”

        “And married,” he added, grinning at her.

 

        Clarke gave him a beautiful smile and leaned her head on his shoulder. “Yeah,” she laughed, “like Jasper says, we’re mom and dad. How did that happen?”

        He let his arm fall down around her shoulders. “We’re disgustingly responsible, Clarke. We should probably get wasted, dance naked on the table and make out til we feel young again.”

        She cackled at that, her blue eyes glowing with delight. Bellamy loved that she never covered her mouth or tried to otherwise hide her amusement; she had a certain confidence in everything she did that he found alluring.

        “I’d pay to see you dancing on a table to Miley Cyrus,” she replied. As she looked out over the room, Bellamy saw her face fall and her body go taut against him. He followed her gaze across the room to where Finn had just walked in and was staring at them angrily. That was when he remembered how intimate their position must look. Not that he gave a shit if it bothered Spacewalker. In fact if it pissed him off, all the better. Bellamy tightened his arm around Clarke; she turned to look at him and snuggled closer, resting her face against his neck. She murmured, “I really am glad you’re here, Bell.”

        He put his free arm around her too. “Nowhere I’d rather be.” 


	3. I've Never

Clarke gave Bellamy an appreciative smile as he dropped back down on the couch with a drink for her. As she took a sip, she confirmed the punch was in fact heavily spiked with moonshine. Though she had tried not to, several times she had glanced toward Finn who was always watching her when she did. When Bell had gone for drinks, it had looked like he was going to dash over to her immediately but one harsh look from Bellamy, who was keeping his eyes trained on her, kept Finn from giving in to the urge. Luckily. She felt a little bad about her best friend being leashed to her like a very attractive but also adequately scary guard dog but each time she’d offered to let him go join in with the kids, he just gave her a sharp look and said, “Not happening, princess.”

        She leaned her head back against her best friend’s shoulder, sighing. “You know I love you, right?”

        He went rigid against her side so briefly that Clarke thought she might have imagined it but then he was saying, “You know I love you back?” She nodded. “What brought that up?”

        She shrugged. “Just you’re always there for me. You take care of me.” _I’m completely in love with you but we’re just friends and sometimes I hate that._

Bellamy beamed at her. “Like you don’t take care of me? Who nurses me back to health when I’m sick? Reminds me of all the important shit I have to do? Not to mention that time you saved me from that touchy grad student by pretending to my girlfriend.”

        That hadn’t been too hard to accomplish, considering she’d been legitimately peeved and jealous. Less so, at least, when she saw that Bellamy was looking a bit like a fox trapped in a cage.

        “I guess we’re even. That girl had crazy eyes.”

        “Like Spacewalker doesn’t?” He gestured toward where Finn was parked beside the punch bowl white-knuckling his drink and eyeing them harshly.

 

        Clarke’s demeanor instantly shifted the second she spotted Octavia moving toward them. Her features lit up like that whenever she looked at his baby sister. One of the many things Bellamy loved about her was that he had no doubt at all that Clarke loved O as much as he did; frankly, there was a part of him that felt she’d helped him raise Octavia. He’d been nineteen when their mother died, O was twelve. And Clarke at seventeen had wasted no time in taking his sister under her wing, covering all the aspects of her growing up that he really had no idea what to do with, though he had tried. It was Clarke who’d taught her to do her makeup, helped her get ready for her first dance, and tutored her in biology. When she’d moved out from Abby’s a year later, it had just made sense for Clarke to move in with the Blakes.

        Bellamy watched the two of them embrace, instantly sensing the special dynamic there that was part best friends and part mother and daughter. If he hadn’t been half in love with Clarke four years ago before his mother died, he’d have fallen the rest of the way anyway the moment she took on the burden of helping him take care of Octavia.

        O settled herself on Clarke’s lap and gave her a broad smile. “So…you two are looking both cuddly and chaperoney. But ultimately boring. Have you considered trying this thing I like to call fun?”

        Clarke hugged an arm around Octavia’s waist. “Aren’t chaperones supposed to be boring?”

        The younger girl pouted primly at them. “I want you both to have fun tonight. Because I love you.” With that she got to her feet and yanked Clarke up after her. “Which is why you two are going to come play games with us.”

        Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a look, clearly aware of the worrisome implications of _games_ at a drunken teenage party. But O was already dragging Clarke along by the hand and Bellamy had a duty to his princess that could not be ignored. She pulled them over to the cleared area of the floor they’d been using for dancing before and had since piled blankets and pillows on to make more comfortable. Most of the guests were already arranged in a circle.

        Bell spoke into Clarke’s ear as Octavia released them to take a seat between Atom and Raven. “What is she getting us into?”

        “Don’t look now,” Clarke hissed in return, “but I think she wants us to kiss teenagers.”

        “To be fair, most of them are over eighteen.”

        They were both laughing as they reached the circle and to save room (obviously his only reason), Bell took the empty spot beside Miller and Monty; he pulled Clarke down between his legs and let her get comfortable. She leaned her back against his torso. She didn’t seem to notice Finn was eyeing them with a hell of a lot of malice for a guy who only dated her for a few months and had been cheating on his girlfriend the entire time. Bellamy glared back at him.

        “Ok,” Raven announced, pointing to several trays covered in shot glasses filled halfway with moonshine that were positioned around the circle. “This game is called I’ve Never. If the person whose turn it is says something you’re guilty of, you have to take a shot.”

        Clarke’s jaw dropped. “Ray…are you trying to kill me and Bellamy?” She said it so seriously that he choked. Though she was probably right, they’d both been adventurous over the years.

Raven was grinning. “First one to seven shots wins.”

 

Clarke resisted the urge to moan when she felt Bellamy’s hand glide around her hip to settle on her thigh and he tilted forward and said faintly, “We are SO going to take them down.”

Since it was Raven’s place, she got to start off. “I’ve never…been part of a threesome.” Oh, that was totally on purpose, Clarke was sure of it. Raven knew damn well whether Clarke had or not. She and Bellamy both took a shot. This caused Octavia to cock a brow at her brother, to which he just shrugged.

It was O’s turn next. “I’ve never had a twosome!” she exclaimed indignantly, “Because mom and dad over there watch me like a hawk!” Everyone laughed and everyone but Atom did a shot. It continued much this way for a while with several more shots being had by both Bell and Clarke and a few scattered shots were taken around the rest of the circle. Clarke took the lead when Monty said, “I’ve never made out with individuals of both genders.”   
  
       When they got to Jasper, his lips were pulled wide and he said, “I’ve never woken up naked and didn’t know where I was or how I’d gotten there. But I’d sure like to come morning.” The circle thundered their approval. And Clarke and Bellamy…both took another shot. Bringing her to five and him to four.

        And then it was Finn’s turn. Clarke was pretty sure she wasn’t the only one who was waiting to see just how wrong this could go.

        After a minute, he said, “I think we should play something else before Clarke’s too drunk to get up.”

        She stiffened and was about to shoot him a scowl til Bellamy, her knight in shining armor, tossed back, “I’d just carry her if she couldn’t.” Clarke huddled closer to him in a show of gratefulness as she caught the irate look in Finn’s eyes.

        “That means I win though,” she insisted.

        Murphy, who had been mostly silent that night, grabbed a shot, tossed it back and suggested, “I vote for Spin the Bottle. It’s my only chance of getting any action tonight.”

        Jasper laughed and concurred, “Same here, buddy.”

        Raven snorted. “Guess you guys haven’t noticed it’s a bit of a sausage fest in here?”

        Bellamy was frowning but he didn’t say anything. Clarke realized he was probably not so pleased with the idea of anyone kissing his 16 year old little sister.

 

        Bellamy nearly had to bite his tongue to stop himself from backing himself into an awkward corner. The thought of anyone in this room aside from him kissing Clarke had his blood boiling. He swore to God if Finn tried kissing her, he’d break his nose. Raven made everyone scoot closer to each other so Clarke could move off of Bellamy, as instructed by their hostess. He didn’t like that much either. But apparently they couldn’t play with her and him in the same spot.

        Since it was Murphy’s idea, they sent him to get an empty bottle from the recycling bin. He returned with an empty Coca Cola bottle and threw it to Jasper who managed to catch it with a whoop of excitement. He set it on the concrete floor and spun it as fast as he could. When it landed on Octavia, his eyes flew wide, clearly part elation and part terror. He glanced immediately to Bellamy, who nodded his ok, but he did say, “No tongue, Jasper.”

        Nodding vigorously, he sat up from his position on the floor as Octavia came over. Her expression was all nonchalant amusement. She pecked him on the lips and returned to her seat. It was barely a kiss but Jasper had never looked happier.

        Atom followed, sharing an awkward kiss with Monty. Bellamy smirked at his younger friend, Miller, who had stiffened jealously at that. Miller and Monty did get to kiss later though which eased tensions between the pair. When it came to Finn’s turn, Bell was watching Clarke. She had gone completely still, perhaps even stopped breathing. When it landed on Murphy however, everyone else was in stitches, And Clarke breathed a sigh of relief. She glanced over to Bellamy and he gave her a comforting smile.

        Bellamy’s turn came around and he landed on his sister. Sticking her tongue out and declaring it an exception to the rules, Octavia ordered they move on to Clarke but she did jokingly blow him a kiss first. When Clarke spun, it was Bellamy’s turn to stop breathing. But once it landed, he couldn’t seem to let the air trapped in his lungs out. She’d landed on him.

        He was almost afraid to look at her and see if she was horrified or something. But before he got up the nerve, she was on her knees in front of him, slipping her arms around his neck. The second her lips touched his, any discomfort or hesitation was completely forgotten. His arm snaked around her hips, trapping her against his chest. With a soft little gasp, her lips parted and Bellamy seized the opportunity, sinking his tongue into her mouth. Clarke’s fingers were buried in his hair and her tongue was parrying his like decisive sword strokes. Vaguely he registered most of their friends cheering them on but he didn’t care. His senses were entirely occupied with Clarke. The feel of her silky blonde hair cascading over his arm, the smell of her skin (like vanilla and jasmine soap she used) and mostly the exquisite taste of her, which was almost too much for him to handle. Far too soon for him (though it had definitely been far longer than was required of them) she was pulling back from him. She gave him one final kiss, quick and gentle, then slid out of his grasp and went back to her seat, while Bellamy was left to awkwardly adjust his position. And his pants.

 

        Clarke couldn’t believe what she’d just done. What _they’d_ just done. At first it was just an occasion to have her lips on Bellamy’s, even in a platonic kind of way. She’d only meant to give him a brief kiss then go back to her spot and try to act normal. Instead, the second she’d touched him, Bellamy had roared to life beneath her and started kissing her back. Then they were going at it and the rest of the room had faded away. Fortunately she’d finally had the presence of mind to get off of him before…well, she wasn’t sure how it would have ended otherwise.

        She snuck a glance over at Bellamy, noting the way his eyes darkened with hungry promise when they looked at her. Heat and moisture was pooling between her legs at the combined effect of the memory of that kiss fresh on her lips and the intense gaze he leveled at her like he would devour her.

        Clarke turned her attention back to the game, which was just wrapping up. Since apparently no one was going to top Bell and Clarke’s “hot as fuck performance” (as Raven put it) they might as well move on. Apparently, to Truth or Dare. Because what Clarke needed was for this evening to get just a little more dangerous for her sanity. For this game, Raven directed them all to move back to the living room because ‘her ass was killing her for all the wrong reasons.’ At this point Murphy, Monty, Monroe and Miller opted out and dragged their designated driver, Atom, toward the door. Raven and Jasper booed at them loudly then Jasper hooted, “To the room of living!”

        Bellamy was on his feet before Clarke was and he reached out a hand to pull her up, which she took on instinct. But as she gained her footing, he brought her up against him, leaving their lips almost touching and every part of her body humming at the contact between the rest of their bodies.

“You ok, princess?” He asked huskily.

        All she could do was nod. And in typical Bellamy Blake fashion, he smirked in response. Clarke let him take her hand and lead her over to the others.


	4. Challenge Accepted

When they’d gotten back to the couch, Bellamy let go of Clarke’s hand but she dropped down in his lap and wriggled playfully. “Really, Clarke?”

        She twisted around to face him. “Are you complaining?” she asked with a smile. He probably looked a bit like a rabid beast at the moment but Clarke’s eyes were alight with amusement. Unlike most people who were usually intimidated by Bellamy, who was tall, dark and dangerously surly, she’d never once been scared of him. When they’d first met, she’d been 11 years old, she’d been walking his six year old baby sister to meet him and it became clear as hell, that girl had the personality of a lioness. Used to being bullied by the rich kids, he’d automatically lumped her in with them because aside from the Jahas, the Griffins were the richest family in town. But Clarke hadn’t been having any of that; not only wasn’t she the least bit overawed by him, she’d gotten right back in his face and told him she could care less how much money his family had, what mattered was what kind of person he was. Then she spun on her heel, tucked the flower she’d been carrying behind Octavia’s ear and told her she’d see her tomorrow. Then she was gone. And Bellamy had known in that moment, the petite golden haired menace was going to be a major part of his life.

        He’d been right, of course. Octavia had been completely enamored of his princess and their mother Aurora was thrilled to have a girl closer to her age for O to play with and look up to. Clarke was always over at their house instead of home alone in her big empty one. Before long, she’d become his best friend. Now, here they were ten years later and Bellamy was torn between strangling her and kissing her senseless. As everyone was getting comfortable around the room, refilling drinks, grabbing snacks, arranging pillows, Clarke was occupied with teasing him. She shifted purposefully, leaned back against him, let her hands accidentally brush over various parts of his body. Finally with a growl, he wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her all the way back against him til her head was lying on his shoulder and he could look down at her, mischief very evident in her angelic face.

        “Just what has gotten into you?”

        “Vengeance mostly,” she murmured back. “You’ve been a bit all over me lately, Bell, and it’s driving me mad.” 

 

        His eyes darkened instantly and his hold on her intensified and Clarke started rethinking her course of action. Maybe it was the liquor in her system, but she’d somehow gotten the idea that if only physically, her best friend might be on the same page she was. Sure, she had feelings galore for him but that’s not to say Clarke didn’t very much desire him in the physical sense. Any woman with eyes would want him.  She was practically biologically obligated to want to jump his bones.

        “If you’re issuing a challenge, princess, I accept.” She wasn’t sure if she was more eager or terrified by that.

        As they were sitting there with their eyes locked together and wrapped up in each other in a seriously intimate way, Clarke had kind of forgotten they were sitting in a room full of people. But O dropping down in the open seat on the couch beside them and clearing her throat finally dragged them from their bubble. Bell helped her sit up and though he loosened his grasp on her, he didn’t let her go.

        “I’m all for it if you two have finally decided to sleep together and be done with this cracked sexual tension thing of yours but um, maybe not right in front of me, k?” Clarke’s mouth dropped open.

        “Not in front of me either,” Raven added, reclining on the floor near Octavia’s feet. “You two are putting off so much heat already, it’s giving me an itch and I think I’d have to jump someone in this room to ease it and I’m not sure about my options.”

        “Aww, come on, Ray, when I’m done with Bellamy, I could get you off too.” Clarke gave her an exaggerated wink that made the dark haired beauty bust up laughing. She would have been laughing too except Bell was like steel beneath and around her and she was pretty sure at any moment he was going to throw her over his shoulder and find somewhere to ravage her. And to be honest, Clarke wasn’t the least bit opposed to that idea. In fact, it sounded really hot. But for Raven’s sake, she figured she should probably tone it down.

        Jasper, who was clearly the drunkest out of all of them, sat cross legged on the floor next to Finn; the two guys were facing the girls and Bellamy. “Ok, I want to go first.” He pointed at Octavia, asking her Truth or Dare. She said dare, of course; O was an adventurer by nature. “Can I dare you to kiss me again or will your brother tear out my intestines?”

        Even Finn laughed at that, which Clarke thought was the first time that night. Perhaps all the booze had lightened him up too. Bellamy gave Jasper an accommodating nod, and repeated, “Just no tongue.” Octavia was all smiles; Jasper had always been her favorite. She repeated the innocent peck on his lips and returned to her seat. Jasper muttered, “Best night of my life, guys.”

        Clarke had been thinking along the same lines, having found herself in Bellamy’s arms for most of the night. That is, until she realized it was Finn’s turn and he was staring at her. When he asked her Truth or Dare, she said Truth probably a tad too quickly but Dare had sounded more dangerous to her. The arm Bell had around her had suddenly felt protective as well as possessive. Finn looked contemplative, like he was torn between what to ask her. Raven caught her eye and she looked uncharacteristically apologetic.

        After what seemed like forever but was probably only a couple minutes, Finn said, “Are you in love with Bellamy?” And just like that, the entire room was so still and so silent it felt heavy like the air itself was staring at her too. Raven was sitting up and had perhaps subconsciously placed her hand supportively on Clarke’s knee. Octavia…was looking at her almost like the answer was important to her. She didn’t dare glance over her shoulder at Bellamy.

        Whether it was the drinking or the distress of facing her feelings or the accusatory look on Finn’s face or the hopeful one on Octavia’s, or some combination of all of those things, Clarke couldn’t handle it. She shot to her feet almost in a panic and started to leave. But before she could think better of it, Clarke turned back to Finn and said, “Yes. As much as you should have been with Raven.” Then she left.

        Well, fuck. Clarke leaned back against the concrete wall just outside Raven’s back door and sunk to the ground, holding her knees. Inside she could hear Ray giving Finn the kind of angry lecture weirdly akin to the time she’d called him out for two-timing. Something about him being selfish and only caring about his own feelings. It felt very strange for Raven to be defending her that way.

        Clarke had been fully prepared to sit there in the dark, gravel biting into her ass, and wallow for a while when the back door slammed open and a moment later she was being snatched up and into Bellamy’s arms. Which seemed very familiar at this point in the evening.

        “Did you mean it?” was all he said. And he said it roughly. She got the feeling that their relationship, whatever it was, hinged on her answer.

        “Yes,” she said.

        Next thing she knew, she was pressed up against the side of the house, her arms wound around his neck, her legs wrapped about his waist and his fingers digging into her hips. Then he was kissing her, more passionately than before, perhaps because this time it was just the two of them and for once they were allowed to let their emotions run free. And judging by the way he kissed her, Clarke was getting the impression perhaps they _were_ on the same page.     

“Good, because I’m in love with you too, princess.”


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue: One Year Later

 

        Bellamy came awake slowly to the dual sensations of Clarke’s teeth nipping at his neck and her bare thighs damp and warm against him. Which is really the best way to wake up. She gave a throaty laugh when the second he was fully conscious, he flipped her on her back and settled his weight between her legs.

        “Just how I like to start my morning,” he rumbled against her neck, tonguing roughly at the mark he’d lovingly placed there the night before.

        Bellamy didn’t give her a chance to respond, pressing his lips to hers and quickly deepening the kiss. Clarke moaned in satisfaction, sinking her fingers into his dark, messy curls. There was nothing he loved more than the taste of her. Sweeping his tongue against hers, she suddenly sucked it deeper into her mouth which had him growling with pleasure and grinding himself against her core.

        Her hands had since left his hair to grasp at his shoulders. Her nails digging pleasantly into his skin reminded him vividly of the way she raked his back with them whenever he was thrusting inside her. Those wickedly skilled appendages were sending chills down his spine and he couldn’t take much more. He had to have her. Now.

       

        Clarke’s gasps quickly turned to moans as Bell’s lips left hers and moved to her breasts which were heavy and sensitive with need. She couldn’t think straight as his tongue swirled around her nipples and his teeth gently nipped at her flesh. She was aching to have him and as she felt the swell of him press against her, she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Apparently they were being loud enough because they soon heard the slam of Octavia’s door and her declaration that she was going out to buy ear plugs and she completely regretted that they were no longer killing themselves trying not to fuck every time they looked at each other. They laughed, but their mutual passion soon had them lost once more.

        Clarke’s every nerve was alive and on edge by the time Bellamy had ceased his teasing and finally sank into her with one hard thrust. She squeezed her legs around him, her body igniting at the feeling of him filling her. His name was a breathy mantra on her lips as Bellamy started moving inside her; the faster and the rougher he took her, the more she wailed and the more she clawed at his back and his torso. When she slipped her hand between them and wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock so that he was sheathed by her hand as well, he snarled against her throat and pressed her hands above her head, pinning them there. Then he fucked her harder.

        Clarke couldn’t stop a scream from tearing out of her throat when he reached one hand down to press his thumb to the swollen bundle of nerves that was craving his attention. As he circled around her clit, her orgasm crested and then exploded through her body, she cried out his name and arched into him, pulling him as deep as she could.

 

        Bellamy was lost the moment Clarke clenched tight around him, arching her back to take him further inside her. He moved his hands to her hips, thrusting harder against her, intensifying her orgasm. When she moaned, “I love you, Bellamy,” he couldn’t take it any longer and quickly joined her climax.

        He collapsed back onto the bed beside her, pulling a drowsy, sated Clarke onto his chest. She nuzzled his neck, purring and playing with the ends of his curls. They laid comfortably like this for a while.

When she sucked his ear lobe into her mouth, he felt himself growing hard again. Then she was straddling him and giving him a wicked smile. As she took him delicately into her hand and started stroking him from base to tip, he managed to groan, “I love you too, princess.” 


End file.
